Corazón de Hielo
by Nakigahaara
Summary: La princesa Anna de Arendelle nació en un hermoso día de verano. Sin embargo, su futuro y el del reino estaban sellados por una oscura profecía. Aislada del mundo, creció sólo de la mano de su amiga Elsa. Una serie de eventos las separará y pondrá en marcha las manecillas del destino. ¿Será la voluntad de ambas suficiente para detenerlo? [Elsanna] [AU]
1. Prefacio

Hola. Llevo como desde el 2k13 queriendo publicar un fanfic de Frozen. Seis años después y posterior al estreno de Frozen II se me hizo. Um, ¿qué más puedo decir? Este fanfic es un AU (o semiAU será lo correcto), donde Anna y Elsa no son hermanas. Tomé de inspiración algunas canciones del musical de Broadway y la idea que se quedó en concepto donde Frozen se basaba en una profecía, por lo que no estará tan despegado de la historia que tanto nos gusta. Espero que sea un trabajo relativamente corto. Necesito desempolvar un poco mi redacción, así que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para traerles una historia de su agrado. Siempre se agradecerán las críticas y comentarios.

Frozen belongs to Disney.

* * *

Parecía más cosa del destino que del azar el hecho de que la princesa Ana naciera el primer vía del verano. Los intensos rayos del Sol sobre el reino de Arendelle iban acorde con la melena rojiza que apenas se formaba sobre su cabeza y el par de turquesas que tenía por ojos. Lo que desencajaba por completo con su alumbramiento era el sombrío destino que los trolls le habían presagiado:

"_Antes de que el Sol se ponga en su decimoctavo cumpleaños, soberana y nación perecerán bajo el poder de un monstruo con el corazón de hielo.."_

Palabras más, palabras menos, era evidente que una oscura magia allá afuera amenazaba con la vida de la princesa y por si fuera poco, con la de sus súbditos también. Como situaciones desesperadas requieren de las más estrictas medidas, la orden del rey fueron firmes y claras, resumiendo: la princesa crecería apartada en el castillo, que sería habitado sólo por la servidumbre que ostentara la más alta lealtad a la corona y la magia fue declarada como delito que se pagaría con en la horca.

Y así, prisionera de su destino y, la princesa creció confinada en las paredes del palacio. Pero, aunque se puede encerrar el cuerpo, encerrar el alma es más complicado, sino es que imposible, de hacer. La joven creció con una mente brillante y letrada, soñando con los paisajes e historias que leía y releía de los libros en la biblioteca.

Fue gracias a esto que su aislamiento con el mundo no duró demasiado. Varios de los textos relataban sobre la historia del reino y por ende, la historia del castillo. Descubrió a través de ilustraciones y textos que la construcción estaba repleta de pasadizos secretos y puertas trampa. La mayoría terminaba en el salón de baile, en la cocina o en el jardín, no valían la pena ya que se encontraban forrados de polvo y telarañas. Hasta que un día, otra vez más por destino que por casualidad, un largo túnel la llevó a las afueras del palacio donde las aguas del fiordo se deshacían en un pequeño estanque rodeado de árboles. Se encontraba debajo del puente que terminaba en la entrada principal del castillo. Pero ninguna de esas cosas le llamaba tanto la atención como la joven parada frente a ella, quién le observaba con una mezcla de horror y curiosidad por haber salido de la nada. El corazón de Ana dio un vuelco, jamás había visto a alguien de su edad.

—Anna de Arendelle— exclamó sin aliento y ofreció su mano a modo de presentación.

—Soy Elsa— balbuceó.


	2. Capítulo 1: Invitación

El corazón de Anna golpeaba con ímpetu dentro de su pecho mientras corría por el pasillo que la llevaba al exterior del castillo. En uno de los bolsillos de su vestido sentía el peso de la carta que entregaría. Al llegar a la salida repuso su respiración y pasó la mano sobre su cabeza en un intento de recuperar su peinado.

Al salir se encontró con Elsa, de espaldas, sentada a la orilla de las aguas y con la nariz enterrada en uno de los libros que Anna solía "pedir prestados" para ella. La princesa se acercó con alegres zancadas que sonaron contra el pasto haciendo notar su presencia. La otra joven esbozo una corta sonrisa a modo de saludo e interrumpió la lectura cerrando el libro.

—Oh Elsa— exclamó Anna aún poco agitada de la carrera sentándose a su lado—. Esperé todo el día para encontrarme contigo.

—¿En serio?— las cejas se alzaron en sorpresa pero luego volvieron a su sitio incrédulas—. ¿Alguna razón en particular?

—Aquí— la princesa rebuscó en sus bolsillos sacando el sobre levemente maltratado—. Léelo.

Elsa tomó la carta y la inspeccionó rápidamente. Su nombre en una fina caligrafía la anunciaba como destinatario. De un tirón liberó el contenido y comenzó a leerlo. A medida que avanzaba su serio rostro se descompuso en una expresión de asombro y alegría.

—¿Estás invitándome fiesta de cumpleaños?

—Sí— chilló Anna efusiva—. Por fin cumplo los dieciocho años— Se retorció de júbilo—. Nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños, bueno quiero decir, solía comer un pastel con mis padres pero nunca tuve una con invitados. Tú eres a la primera persona que invito, digo, personalmente. Por protocolo tuve que enviar un montón de cartas a otros países.

—Yo… Gracias.— respondió conmovida—. Dieciocho años—Reflexionó—.Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

La princesa se sobresaltó por momento, ¡tenía razón había pasado muchísimo tiempo! Elsa había sido su amiga desde hacía diez años y su única compañía desde la muerte de sus padres hace no mucho. Sostuvo su mano entre las suyas y le sonrió agradecida.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti Anna.

Para Anna la atmosfera cambió de pronto. Tomar consciencia del tiempo le hizo cambiar de perspectiva y notar como la mujer frente a ella también había florecido: sus ojos que te antaño rehuían al contacto visual ahora eran dos profundos océanos sobre una piel de mármol. Los cabellos dorados cono el trigo se movían de manera casi imperceptible por la brisa del verano. Los labios tan rojos como las rosas coloreadas por los ruiseñores, curvados en una sonrisa que las doncellas de los cuadros del palacio envidiarían.

—Ah, pero, ¿en serio está bien que vaya?— preguntó Elsa apartándose y con eso dispersó los pensamientos de Anna—. Nunca he estado en un lugar con tanta gente, no tengo modales ni etiqueta o algo parecido. Creo que ni siquiera tengo que ponerme— admitió apenada.

—Ah eso…—Anna cerró los con fuerza necesitaba concentración para mejorar su memoria. Si mal no recordaba entre sus múltiples armarios había un vestido que solía ser de su madre y que a ella le quedaba demasiado grande, pero en Elsa encajaría a la perfección—. Te prestaré algo, nos colaremos en el palacio: los guardias estarán muy ocupados con la puerta principal y escoltando a los invitados.

—¿Estas segura? , la última vez sentí que me desmayaría del susto.

Después de tantos años de conocerse, no es como si Anna nunca hubiera invitado a Elsa dentro del palacio o ella misma hubiera intentado salir al pueblo. Hubo varias ocasiones que terminaron cerca de ser sorprendidas por los guardias. Anna no quería exponer su escondite y Elsa tenía una aversión por las emociones intensas así que simplemente dejaron de intentarlo.

—Sí. Además, si alguien te ve puedes decir que te perdiste camino al gran salón o mejor aún, fingir que hablas en un idioma extranjero— terminó con una carcajada.

—Es en serio.

—Por favor Elsa, créeme. Además necesito que estés ahí.

El énfasis en la última frase doblegó a la joven, que asintió mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Es un día importante para mí— continúo la princesa—. Las leyes de mi padre por fin expirarán. Por fin recuperaré mi libertad, nadie decidirá por mí que es lo mejor para mí.

Anna suspiró y se quedó en silencio, contemplando el estanque que levantaba diminutas olas por el viento y distorsionaban su reflejo. Entendía que todo lo que habían hecho por ella era para protegerla pero a la par entendía que había perdido la dicha de conocer el mundo a causa del miedo, un miedo que ni siquiera era suyo.

—Dime Elsa, ¿le crees a la profecía?

La joven frunció el ceño y apretó los labios como si la pregunta fuera de índole existencial y también observó su imagen en las aguas. Después se concentró en sus manos y torció un poco los dedos. Anna le pareció un extraño gesto, pero lo dejó pasar.

—No— respondió con un tono muy firme no había pronunciado jamás—. Honestamente, no concibo a nadie tal que le haría daño a una persona tan…— Elsa no se había quedado sin palabras simplemente sintió que eran tantas las formas de describirla que usar solo un adjetivo era un sinsentido—. A alguien como tú, quiero decir.

—Gracias— respondió sonrojada desviando la mirada.

La tranquilidad del momento se esfumó junto con las aves tras el sonido de las campanas que anunciaban que una hora más había pasado. Anna perdió el rubor en su rostro y algo más de color mientras se levantaba de un salto.

—¡Dios mío, mi clase de física! — exclamó sacudiendo el pasto de sus atuendos— Perdóname Elsa tengo que irme. ¿Te espero mañana a las doce, sí?— sonrió apenada mientras se alejaba.

—De acuerdo— Elsa levantó una mano a modo de despedida—. ¡No llegues tarde!

La princesa hizo un puchero antes de desaparecer en la entrada de piedra. La rubia se quedó a solas en silencio y se puso de pie para marcharse también. Observó la carta en su mano la llevó cerca de su pecho y la estrechó como quién se aferra a un ser querido.

—Mañana termina todo.


End file.
